Many fish lures of various designs have been developed and used. Of prime importance, a fish lure must be able to attract fish. Certain fish lures have been made where the lure's appearance was felt to be the attracting force. Either unique colorings or shapes were used. Other fish lures have been designed to effect unique water action while being pulled through the water for the purpose of attracting the fish. That is, structural features of the lure which cause the lure to dart in different direction, wobble, bob, etc. have been suggested. Even various sound producing and light producing mechanisms have been proposed to enhance the attracting character of the fish lure. Needless to say, each manufacturer touts his own design as the best.
In addition to attracting fish, a fish lure must be built to withstand repeated uses which can involve substantial forces. Such forces include water surface impacts caused by casting the lure, pull forces encountered with underwater snags, and, of course, forces imparted by a fish when it strikes and is hooked by the lure. Preferably, the lure is easy to assemble because of cost considerations, yet is very durable.
There has now been developed a fish lure which is effective for attracting fish. The lure has enhanced water action when used as well as being capable of adjustment for different desired water depths. The lure's unique design also gives it a relatively snag-free feature. The lure is readily assembled to form a durable article which is in luring fish.